Round and Round
by LittleRedCrescentRose
Summary: (White Rose)[One-shot] Its summer vacation for team RWBY so why not enjoy it at a carnival? Yang and Blake are off doing their own thing while Ruby and Weiss venture out together, growing closer and closer as the romantic tension begins to break. They endure all sorts of rides and excitement, going round and round. What will become of the budding romance? Read to find out!
**A/n: Hello everyone this is the first fanfiction that I have written years so here I am to present it! It is a songfic so I based it off the song Carousal by Melanie Martinez. Please enjoy and let me know if you liked it or not! ^,,^**

 **(I do not own RWBY or any of its characters or Carousal by Melanie Martinez.)**

* * *

It was the beginning of summer vacation for team RWBY, all of which had their own plans in mind. With that said Yang wanted to go to the beach, soak up some summer sun and maybe get a tan. Blake was interested in some small traveling just to see more of what life offered. Then there was Ruby and Weiss both who had no plans made at all. Well that's half true, Weiss was supposed to return home for a week or so however she had managed to get her way out of it. Ruby had spent so much time caught up in what her friends' plans that she hadn't made any for herself either. Little did they know what summer had in store for them.

One week later-

"Hey wait up!"

Weiss called out as she chased after her energetic teammate. It didn't take that much time to catch up to Ruby but before she could say anything her thoughts were interrupted by the breathtaking view of what is known as a carousal. The overall design was truly astonishing to both girls. Ruby loved all the different colored horses and how there was never two of a kind. On the other hand Weiss had taken a liking to the machine's intricate design from paint color to bolts. The line was rather long seeing as it snaked about all over the place. The young brunette couldn't wait to have a turn but it would take a long time.

The younger girl frowned with a long sigh, unconsciously grabbing Weiss's hand in her own. "What do you think we should do?" she asked, looking up to the Schnee. "Well how about we uhh Ruby…" her face holding a light blush at the sudden hand holding. Clearing her throat she tries again with her suggestion. "Well how about we go through the fun house over there?" The leader's eyes light up with approval and excitement, taking off running like that of child. _"God she's such a dolt…and cutie…"_ Weiss thinks as she follows along, still holding tight to the girl's hand.

Once there they hand the ticket taker four of their tickets and proceed to enter the fun house. The beginning seems rather peaceful, pretty flowers jumping off the walls and vines dangling from the ceiling as they walk along. It's not until the next room that a loud shriek escapes the heiress's lips at the sight of clowns everywhere and their sinister laughter. "C'mon Weiss they're just clowns pfft." She laughs softly, pulling the frightened girl along. _"JUST CLOWNS? I can't believe I screamed at that…"_ And into the next room they go!

It looked like some sort of nursery with cribs and pastel backgrounds, nothing threatening at all. Ruby wanted to keep going, finding the room rather boring until the loud crying of babies filled their ears. The girl looked into a crib, letting out a shriek of her own. "WEISS THE BABIES ARE DEAD AHHH!" she cries out, running out of the room quickly. _"Fun house? More like 'Lets-get-hell-out-of-here' house."_ Weiss ran to catch up with her leader only to find herself lost in a maze of mirrors. "Ruby? Where are you?" the girl called out, running right into one of the mirrors with a thud.

"Weiss? Weiss where'd you go? Weiss!" Ruby yelled out in response to the white-haired girl. She couldn't help but take a moment to stop, checking herself out in one of the numerous mirrors. Making funny faces seemed to of totally distracted the girl while Weiss continued her search for Ruby. "Hold on Ruby, don't you move an inch!" Unlike Ruby, Weiss tried her best to avoid looking into the mirrors for they always filled her with a sense of loneliness and self-loathing. Right now was not the time to be looking in the mirrors, it was time to be looking for Ruby. Using her hands to feel around the mirrors served as beneficial to Weiss, catching a glimpse of a few Ruby's 2 mirrors away.

"Ruby!" Excitedly Weiss tried to run about while Ruby did the same, both of which becoming lost in multiple reflections of themselves. "Weiss I don't know which one is really you…" The two looked back and forth as they slowly ran into each other bonking heads. Small hands grabbed onto a pale arm sending the both girls tumbling to the hard ground. "Ouch! Watch where you're going you idiot!" Weiss's forehead throbbed slightly but as she glanced downwards it now became apparent of her body position relative to Ruby's. _"Oh god I'm right on top of her."_ Those silvers opened up only to find a pair of icy blue's staring right back into them. _"Weiss is kinda heavy...oh wait! She's on top of me!"_ Crimson red is what becomes of both teen's faces as they look right back at each other.

On their own Weiss begins to lean in very slightly while Ruby closes her eyes slowly. _"Am I really going to kiss her? I-I can't, not here at least."_ And with that Weiss quickly draws away, stands up, and crosses her arms like it never happened. "Let's keep going." She says while waiting for the other to join her. _"Dang it! I was so close, she must like me right? That was gonna be a kiss right? C'mon Ruby you got this!"_ Joining the older girl, their hands find each other like slow magnets as they step into the daylight of the carnival.

Cotton candy is a necessity. Walking away with a large bouquet Weiss finds a place for them to sit down for a bit to rest. She looks around the place noticing the lack of people as the day begins to turn into night. "Say ahh~" is cooed into Weiss's ear as she turns around to face a mouthful of cotton candy. "Ruby! Not now, it's weird to do that so just eat it yourself." Glancing away with a light blush she catches at least three other couples around them doing something of similar nature. _"But we're not couple."_

"Fine have it your way!" the younger girl says as she stuffs her mouth full, devouring the whole bouquet within seconds. _"Maybe Weiss wasn't trying to kiss me, we just fell on each other is all."_ Standing up quickly Ruby grabs hold of Weiss's hand pulling her over to a large roller coaster. "C'mon we have to do this one, we have enough tickets right?" A loud gulp comes from the young heiress as she looks the roller coaster over. _"Is she trying to kill me? There's no way I'm going on that thing. Then again I can't let her see I'm scared or anything."_ Marching right over Weiss hands the ticket taker three of their tickets and quickly finds a cart before backing down.

"Y-You like roller coasters?" she asks trying to make some small talk to calm her nerves. "Are you kidding me?! I love them!" Ruby exclaimed though instantly picking up on her friend's uneasiness. Reaching over she quickly takes Weiss's hand in her own, offering a reassuring squeeze as the bars come down along their chests. "Don't worry Weiss, we fight Grim all the time, can't be any scarier right?" she points out just as the coaster is set in motion. _"Scarier than Grim? She has a point but I really hate heights. Well here I got…"_ Are Weiss's thoughts as they are sent zooming about the track.

Giggles and laughter erupt from the young huntress as they go through all the loopy-loops and turns. Ever since she could remember roller coasters had always been a definite favorite of Ruby's unlike Weiss who absolutely despised them. Weiss screamed though she liked to blame it on fun rather than the fact that those screams came from terror. But like all good things the ride eventually came to its end, the result of an excited Ruby and a very shaken up Weiss. It takes the white-haired girl sometime to snap out of her brief shock, finding herself clinging right onto Ruby afterwards. Taking advantage of the closeness Ruby wraps an arm around Weiss's waist, leading them through the carnival.

At this point the sun is just about to set and the premature lights of the carnival begin to ready itself for the night. "Weiss you can pick next since I picked last time." Is offered while they walk along the carnival. Within a matter of minutes they stumble across the Ferris wheel, something everyone loves. "How about this Ferris wheel? Does that sound alright? I've never actually been on one before so-"Weiss is then quickly interrupted by the other girl "We. Are. Going. On. That. Ferris. Wheel."

The line was moderate but not too bad considering the popularity of the Ferris wheel. They waited patiently in line, their hands finding each other once again subtly. It was odd that very few words were exchanged by the two as they paid their two tickets and got inside their carts. Unlike the roller coaster Weiss was filled with excitement as they were strapped in ready to go. Slow and gradual the wheel itself began to spin allowing a nice view of Vale. It was so worth it.

The wheel stopped right as the two came right up to the top, just dangling there in the setting sky. Silence filled the space between them rather their hands found each other on their own while enjoying the view. Ruby's complexion was especially defined in the orange overlay caused by the setting sun, Weiss becoming quite aware of it as she watched the girl. Looking down at the people below Ruby couldn't help but let out a suggestive whistle was the couple below made out. "Ruby that's rude, stop that you dolt!" followed up with a thump to the head. "Ouch! All I was doing is whistling at them." She replied with a childish grin that slowly disappeared as she studied Weiss's gaze.

Three minutes felt like forever as if time had truly stopped for the two. Weiss couldn't help but stare into those tempting silver orbs, her breath hitched slightly. The other girl noticed a similar feeling building up in chest as she leaned in slow, chin up as her lips searched for another pair. "R-Ruby…" was managed against their brushing lips, that snow white face turning into a red mess. But just as they were about to kiss the Ferris wheel began its descent to the ground, leaving the girl's confused of what happened or could of happened.

"Sooooooooo…" Ruby started as they walked around, rubbing the back of her head. _"We totally were gonna kiss back there, why can't I just do it myself and get it over with?"_ "Yes Ruby?" the girl responded, avoiding eye contact to the best of her ability. It was night time and the line for the carousal was empty not a single person around save the ticket taker. "How should spend out last ticket?" was asked and without hesitation Weiss pulled them over to the notorious carousal. She handed over their last ticket, their last ride of the night, maybe the last chance to break the romantic tension that only seemed to increase every day.

Little Red found a white and gray majestic horse, one worthy of riding…together. No words were exchanged as Ruby hopped on, helping Snow White on behind her. If there had been other people Weiss surly would have gotten off to find her own horse but the idea of her body pressed to Ruby's, arms around her waist sounded by far more appealing. Those long pale white arms wrapped themselves snug around Ruby's waist while letting her face rest between those small shoulder blades. Not long after the carousal sprang to life with all its lights and flashing colors, the classical music that played in the background, and the horses that made soft "Nay!" sounds. As the carousal came to life so did a budding romance.

The whole world spun round and round as the machine served its purpose. Ruby's face had taken on a similar shade like her cape as she felt the Schnee Queen wrapped around her. _"Our bodies are touching and she's close, close enough to kiss?"_ Thought the young leader, glancing behind her shoulder at her teammate. "Hangin' in there?" she asked teasingly with a giggle to follow. "Shut up…" was mumbled from Weiss as her thoughts held similar to Ruby's. _"It's the last ride of the night, I don't know when I'll ever get a better chance. A kiss? I bought a ticket and there is no turning back now."_

If by accident both faces turned to each other with nervousness and determination. Snow White's leaned in half way hoping that just maybe Little Red might return the gesture. And so she did, twisting her body around for better access. Icey blues melted and silvers froze for that brief moment of hesitation, the one that's notorious for first kisses. Music seemed to of drain from their ears as the space between them was finally filled. It was soft and gentle while it lasted leaving an imprint on both of their lips. Ruby was the first one to draw away just as the carousal came to a halt signaling the end. But it couldn't be the end right?

Later that evening in the dorm-

"W-Weiss…" Ruby managed between kisses, letting the older girl push her up against the wall. Her arms wrapped themselves around the Schnee beauty's neck, pulling her in as she pressed back with her own kisses. The amount of love and passion was suffocating as it filled the space around them, just tempting the two to drown in it fully. Weiss on the other hand just allowed herself to let out soft moans as she kissed back more furiously than before becoming rougher with each one. _"I need her…I really do. What's happening to me?_ Her feelings, all of which she had kept in for so long were bursting out the seams for the young heiress. But it was then that she was hit with the thought she spoke aloud in a soft, confused voice against the other's lips. "It's all fun and games till somebody falls in love." But Ruby was already in love from the start, always trying to find ways to get close and now she had it.

Cupping Weiss's cheeks in her warm hands allowed Ruby the chance to gaze over her favorite face. "I'm done with the games Weiss, I'm truly in love with you crazy as it seems. Do you uhhhh… do you love me back?" Kissing Ruby filled her with more happiness while responding back. "No Ruby obviously I hate your guts and that's why I'm kissing you." A short silence occurred before their lips locked for one last time, their bodies tired from the long day in a similar fashion.

" _Round and round like a horse on a carousal we go~"_


End file.
